


Behind closed doors in 1864

by salvatorestjohn



Series: Rarepair Rowboat [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1864, Corsetry, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorestjohn/pseuds/salvatorestjohn
Summary: Katherine and Emily are in love and corsets are a mere obstacle. That is all.
Relationships: Emily Bennett/Katherine Pierce
Series: Rarepair Rowboat [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693537
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Behind closed doors in 1864

Katherine watches Emily in the mirror. Her hands are hidden from view, fingers working deftly to unlace Katherine’s corset. The expression on her face is concentrated, yet relaxed, able to do this in her sleep at this point.

She feels a weight lift from her chest, suddenly able to breathe properly. The corset falls to the floor.

Drawing in a deep breath, Katherine closes her eyes for a moment, the relief crawling through her. It’s one of the few things she hates about posing as a noblewoman. Corsets, day in and out. She would actually be worried about dying from how tight they are if she had that ability.

A gentle shiver runs through her, starting at the base of her spine, all the way up to the little hairs standing to attention at the back of her neck. Emily’s fingers brush against her back, just above her slip. They drag along, then venture up, dipping between her shoulder blades. Tracing the left with such slowness, such careful intent. Her other hand does the same with her right.

Katherine makes a little noise of contentment, humming. She opens her eyes to find Emily’s in the mirror gazing back at her now.

“Would you like a hand getting out of yours?” Katherine offers, lips quirking up. “You know how skilled I am at it by now.”

Emily smiles at that, pressing her lips together like she doesn’t want to, or shouldn’t. She has that look, as if they’re sharing some secret like those young girls who giggle with hushed voices, tucked away in their little corner, not trying to be discreet at all about the fact that they know something no one else does.

“Subtlety really isn’t your thing,” Emily says, but her fingers are still moving in patterns along her back, tracing the path to her shoulder.

“Says the girl who was staring at me like you couldn’t wait to take my corset off,” Katherine quips back. “Someone could have gotten suspicious.”

Emily gives a gentle roll of her eyes. “No one has before. And I doubt any of the Salvatores are even able to notice anything that isn’t you.”

Katherine raises her eyebrows. There’s a spike of pleasure and pride at the thought that she’s already wrapped the three men around her finger without compulsion, and she’s only been here a day.

She turns around at last to face Emily, leaving her hand hovering closeby.

“Was that jealousy I heard?” she teases.

“Of course not,” Emily says, lifting her chin, but she falters for just a moment, her smile widening the tiniest bit. “I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

Katherine’s the one rolling her eyes this time. “You worry too much. We might actually gain something of this quaint little town.” She smirks. “I even think I saw the Lockwood boy watching you today. He seems rather keen on you.”

The crease of doubt that had formed in Emily’s expression smooths itself back out as her mouth stretches almost all the way up to her eyes. Those glowing, beautiful eyes that Katherine is certain hold all of the magic she knows to be within her. It’s the only explanation for why they’re so entrancing.

“Well, that’s a shame for him, then,” Emily says, and she reaches back out, playing with the thin strap of Katherine’s slip. She lifts her eyes back up to meet Katherine’s with a smirk. “I happen to be rather taken with someone else.”

“Could have at least pretended the poor boy had a chance,” Katherine jokes. On the inside, she’s delighted. “But in that case…”

She steps forward, her hand moving beneath Emily’s chin, tilting her head up ever so slightly. The bright glint in her eyes that drew Katherine to her in the first place is as strong as ever. Emily leans in first, surprising her.

All of the sneaking around when they know Katherine can’t compel everyone always builds up, making their kisses just a little more than soft and gentle, their patience a little thinner, and their desire just that much more.

Katherine draws back. “Is that a yes on the corset? Reminder: I have vampire speed.”

Emily nods, fast and certain now. Katherine grins, watching her slip out of her dress. She’s true to her word and takes no time at all in unlacing Emily’s corset for her, kissing her way up her neck at the same time.


End file.
